Dakotaraptors Don't Dance
A Movie Spoof Of Cats Don't Dance Cast *Danny - Roger (Ice Age 5: Colision Course) *Sawyer - Ruby (The Land Before Time (TV Series) *Pudge - Oliver (Oliver And Company) *Woolie The Mammoth - Horton (Horton Hears A Who (2008)) *Tillie The Hippo - Hippo (Tinga Tinga Tales) *Cranston Goat - Peacock (Sherlock Yack; Zoo Detective) *Frances Albacore - Grulla (Sherlock Yack; Zoo Detective) *TW Turtle - Ferdinand (Ferdinand (2017)) *Darla Dimple - Young Vitani (The Lion King 2: Simba' Pride) *Max - Janja (The Lion Guard) *LB Mammoth - Pumba (The Lion King) *Flannigan - Dweeb (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Farley Wink - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *The Bus driver - Bugsy (Valiant) *Crying Alligator - Aladar (Dinosaur (2000)) *Horse That Gave Danny Good Luck - Adult Bambi (Bambi) *Sheep That Gave Danny A Sweater Made From His Own Wool - Ziko (Sheeps And Wolves) *Kong - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Male Dog - Bodi (Rock Dogs) *Female Dog - Darma (Rock Dogs) *Male Lion - Alex The Lion (Madagascar) *Crocodile - Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Stork - Reggie (Free Birds) Scenes *Dakotaraptors Don't Dance Part 1 - Inauguration / "Our time has come" *Dakotaraptors Don't Dance Part 2 - Roger arrives in Hollywood / "Roger's Arrival Song" / At Baloo's *Dakotaraptors Don't Dance Part 3 - The Creation of Lil Ark Angels / "Little Boat on the Sea" / Roger Ruins It *Dakotaraptors Don't Dance Part 4 - Ruby talks to Roger / "It's Horton!" *Dakotaraptors Don't Dance Part 5 - "Animal Jam" *Dakotaraptors Don't Dance Part 6 - A chat with Vitani / "Big and Loud Parts 1 and 2" *Dakotaraptors Don't Dance Part 7 - The Flood *Dakotaraptors Don't Dance Part 8 - "Tell me lies" *Dakotaraptors Don't Dance Part 9 - Oh Go Back to Kokomo / Invitation to the premiere of Lil Ark Angels *Dakotaraptors Don't Dance Part 10 - The Premiere / Roger Fights Janja *Dakotaraptors Don't Dance Part 11 - "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now" / Vitani Reveal Who They Really Are *Dakotaraptors Don't Dance Part 12 - End Credit Movie Used: *Cats Don't Dance Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *Ice Age 5: Colision Course *The Land Before Time (TV Series) *Oliver And Company *Horton Hears A Who (1970) *Horton Hears A Who (2008) *Tinga Tinga Tales *Sherlock Yack; Zoo Detective *Ferdinand (2017) *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba' Pride *The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata *The Lion King (2019) *The Lion Guard *The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar *Timon And Pumba *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild (Cutscenes) *Valiant *Dinosaur (2000) *Bambi *Sheep And Wolves *Rock Dogs *Madagascar *Madagascar 2: Escape To Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *The Penguins Of Madagascar (TV Series) *Merry Madagascar *Madly Madagascar *All Hail King Julien *Free Birds Gallerie Roger in Ice Age: Collision Course.jpeg|Roger As Danny JOTB Ruby.png|Ruby As Sawyer Oliver the cat.jpg|Oliver As Pudge Horton.jpeg|Horton As Woolie The Mammoth Why Hippopotamus Has No Hair.png|Hippo As Tillie The Hippo Peacock From Sherlock Yack.png|Peacock As Cranston Goat Crane From Sherlock Yack.png|Crane As Frances Albacore Ferdinand The Bull.png|Ferdinand As TW Turtle Vitani by panther85-d74tqf7.png|Young Vitani As Darla Dimple Janja TLG.png|Janja As Max Pumbaa-img.png|Pumba As LB Mammoth Dweeb.jpg|Dweeb As Flannigan Profile - Baloo.jpg|Baloo As Farley Wink Bugsygervais.jpg|Bugsy As The Bus Driver Aladar in Dinosaur.jpg|Aladar As Crying Alligator Bambi-disneyscreencaps.jpg|Adult Bambi As Horse that gave Danny good luck Ziko.JPG|Ziko As Sheep that gave Danny a sweater made from his own wool Profile - King Louie.jpg|King Louie As Kong Bodi--13.1.jpg|Bodi As Male Dog Darma--1 79.jpg|Darma As Female Dog Alex in Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted.jpeg|Alex The Lion As Male Lion Were-back-disneyscreencaps.com-4735.jpg|Rex As Crocodile Reggie-0.jpg|Reggie As Stork Category:LUIS ROGER ALBERTO GIOVANNA CAMINITA Category:Cats Don't Dance Movie Spoofs Category:Cats Don't Dance Movie-spoof Category:Cats Don't Dance Parody Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs